Nacht der Minecraft: A New Enemy
by KoG Wolf Blood
Summary: A new enemy has plagued the area around where Denver City used to be. Herobrine is left to handle it himself, but what if part of the problem resides inside himself?
1. Chapter 1

_**ACT III**_

_**Alive**_

_**1,000 MC Years (2 Earth Years) Later**_

Herobrine dragged his Diamond sword on the gravel of a village. Everyone was cowering from him, shutting down their lights to act as if they weren't home, or just plainly running.

He despised them.

He despised himself.

He despised 'Him'.

'_NO!'_ He tried to erase his thought. He couldn't hate him; he gave his like to save him.

'_GET OUT OF HERE HERO, NOW!'_ His friends quote haunted him; he left him bleeding-out on the sand of his city, only to blow up. He hated himself for leaving.

He pulled out his left hand that appeared to have a chain hanging from it. He opened his hand to reveal a small piece of metal with words on it. 'Garrett Belt,' He read. His friend handed this to him before his demise. He clenched it and stuffed it back in his pocket. He was mad at himself yet again.

He slashed a man's neck as he passed him. This was he's life now: Remembering his friend, getting angry at him, regretting, getting angry at himself, then went out for killings. He hated it, his brother hated it, everyone hated it.

He teleported back to his mansion and stared at the gun above his, normally lit, fireplace. It was the SC-2010 his friend gave him when he told him to leave. He never used it, so it remains with no magazine mounted on his wall. He walked to his room, obviously upset. He dropped on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

….

_Herobrine was running along with Weasel, his friend, rifle in hand firing at Creepers. Bombs going off around them, they were the two that were in a mission to take out a Creeper stronghold. He remembered it well. It felt like they were running forever when they finally took refuge under a overhang._

…_._

"_I'm coming."_

…_._

'_RUN HEROBRINE!' They were running away from four Ghasts, all firing at them._

…_._

_He was in a void. No light whatsoever but one. It was a face, a familiar one at that. It was Weasel. The rest of his body appeared soon._

"_I'm coming back Herobrine, and soon." He said and smiled._


	2. Chapter 2

Herobrine jolted up in his bed, sweating. He hadn't had a dream like that in centuries, like when his brother scared the crap out of him when he was young.

….

"Is that Herobrine?" A man said at the side of a bed. There was a man on it. He looked a lot like 'The Forsaken One,' as they called him, or Herobrine as they thought.

"We think so Steve, he's been around for about a thousand years, but still, His eyes are blue, not white so we can assume he's another Demigod, maybe his brother." A priest said, standing next to Steve.

Screams became auditable from outside the small house, "HE'S COMING!"

'Oh no' Steve thought, 'it's the Forsaken One.'

….

Herobrine walked the gravel of another village. All the lights were off, all but one house at the far edge. He was enraged that they dare defy him with pitiful lights. '_I'm going to show them what happens when you defy me.'_

He walked to the door and kicked it open, breaking the hinges. There was a Priest cowering in the corner, a man on a bed in the middle of the room, and a man trying to defend him, sword drawn and all. He made quick work of him by slashing his legs and kicking him to the side.

Now he had a better view of the man on the bed. He readied his sword to kill the defenseless man, but his eyes widened and he dropped it instead. This man, he looked all too familiar.

'_I'm coming Herobrine, and soon.'_

He rubbed his temples, '_This cannot be real._'

"Who is that man?" a voiced called from the corner. It was the man who tried to defend the person on the bed. Herobrine gave him a glare of confusion and anger.

"I-I don't know," He said, "Consider yourself lucky, if he is who I think he is." And he just left.

….

Not even an hour after Herobrine left did the eyes open. He shot up, breathing heavily.

"Where?" He said, looking around the room.

"What?" the Priest said, walking to his bedside.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The man on the bed said.

"Ahh, I have similar Questions for you. But still, I am Aether, Sam Aether. You are in our small village, which has no name. Now I must ask you. Where did you come from, who are you, and what are you?"

"I need a map, the most accurate one you have."

The priest got a map and handed it to the man. He looked it over and noticed a missing section in the southern section of the map.

"Why have you not seen this section of the world?"

"Because 'HE' haunts that section. Every person who enters never leaves."

"He?"

"Herobrine." The Priest whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"So that's the story of Herobrine," the priest said, finishing his story.

"Okay, so, one question, who am I?" Weasel asked with a questionitive voice.

"HE'S COMING BACK!" Steve yelled as he saw the signature glowing eyes of 'Him'.

Herobrine walked on the pile of wood that was once a door and pulled out a long rod with smaller rods sticking out the bottom it.

.

(Herobrine POV)

He looked frightened as I stared into the blueish-green orbs centered on me.

"Y-your n-ot going to k-kill me are you Her-herobrine? " He quivered out, obviously terrified of me. Those villagers must have told him that I would kill him if he saw me.

'_He must have lost his memory after the explosions,' _I thought, '_well, I hope this works." _I held out his SC-2010 so he could grab the grip.

.

(Weasel's POV)

I stared into the pure white lights that were his eyes as I reached for the object he is still holding out to me.

Still frightened, I grabbed onto the closest downward metallic rod, only to see his eyes burn brighter. I tried to remove my hand from the slowly heating metal, but my hand wouldn't listen to me, in-fact my entire body wouldn't listen to me. My eyes stayed locked to Herobrine's. My finger's stayed curled around the hot metal rod. And my arm refused to jerk them free.

Pain shot through my body, and I found the ability to howl, and heard voices in my head. Some whispers, some shouts.

.

(No POV)

Steve had heard of Herobrine's torture ways before, but this was just unheard of. He watched in fear as the man on the bed howled in pain for the third time, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"He felt lucky by throwing a punch at Herobrine.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR HURTING HIM?!" He knew Herobrine didn't care if he hurt people, but he swore he saw Herobrine's frown darken at that sentence. But something was wrong; it all of a sudden got quiet.

Steve feared great things as he looked at his "Friend" on the bed; his body was still, with a very slow, nearly unnoticeable, rise and fall of his chest. He felt a strong, vice, grip grab a hold of both his arms. He looked at the man holding him only to see two pure-white lights staring him down.

"Oh Shit."


End file.
